


Moments

by NeonFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas gets drunk, Cas watches movies, Castiel doesn't do social interaction, Ficlets, Humor, Romance, Wonderful Life, demonic food preferences, outsider pov, warning: text speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFox/pseuds/NeonFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small moments in the lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> These are short pieces that don't necessarily need their own fics. Assume any given one might spoil any aired episode, because these really aren't in order. All sorts of ratings, too.

**Scoville**

Ruby stole a few more of Sam's fries and shoved them into her mouth, rolling her eyes in ecstasy. "Those have salt on them, you know," Sam said.

"Thanks for the heads-up," she said, muffled by the sheer deliciousness of her mouthful. Humans sucked, but food was awesome.

He shrugged and said, "Whatever. Just, you know, demon." He said it like he didn't want to be reminded.

She chewed for a second and swallowed. "So?"

"So salt and demons don't mix. Doesn't that hurt?"

Ruby grinned at him and snagged another fry. "Yeah. You eat jalapenos, don't you?"

**Twelve-Step**

By the time they're out of Blue Earth, Dean's kicking himself. (He kicks himself a lot, but this time it's more specific.) He hadn't had time to examine the sick drop of his stomach when Sam uttered the words "He's still pretty wasted", so now there's nothing to do but damage control, and it's occurring to him suggesting that Cas take the whole bottle of painkillers hadn't been the brightest move he ever made.

Maybe it's a good thing Cas has a hangover. Maybe that'll keep him from wanting to do it again. Maybe that will push him off the course that leads to him stoned and bearded and following Dean to his death.

Or maybe he'll decide he doesn't like booze and move on to harder stuff even quicker, who knows?

Dean decides right then that Cas is gonna be part of his deal. Reinstated, no black marks, nothing, and it's not like a guy without a physical body can be an alcoholic, right?

**Every Time**

"This movie is inaccurate."

"It's not a documentary, Cas, just roll with it."

"We don't have to _earn_ our wings. We're created with them."

"Shut up and watch Jimmy Stewart."

**Text Messaging**

_jenny781_ : omg get down here u must see this!  
 _winsister_ : I've got books all over the place. Just tell me.  
 _jenny781_ : no srsly two guys superhott!  
 _winsister_ : Studying here, Jenn, no time for hot guys.  
 _jenny781_ : rly tall too, ones got awsum leather jacket  
 _jenny781_ : i think theyre brothers  
 _jenny781_ : ill be in my bunk  
 _winsister_ : Why do you think they're brothers?  
 _jenny781_ : cause usully guys get pissed when other guys call them bitch  
 _winsister_ : You can hear them? You're stalking them, aren't you?  
 _jenny781_ : leather jacket guy looked at me omg  
 _jenny781_ : green eyes, i luv guys w/pretty eyes  
 _jenny781_ : manda u there?  
 _winsister_ : Very funny. You know I have to get this paper written.  
 _jenny781_ : what funny?  
 _winsister_ : Tall guy in a leather jacket, with pretty green eyes, who calls his brother "bitch"? I have detected your subtle joke, OK? I'm trying to write.  
 _jenny781_ : what r u talking about?  
 _winsister_ : The books I lent you?  
 _jenny781_ : havent read those yet  
 _jenny781_ : y?  
 _jenny781_ : manda  
 _jenny781_ : manda?  
 _winsister_ : I'll be right there.

**Hottest Band in the World**

When the door opened Dean was glad he had his Official FBI Face on, because it kept him from whistling at the chick.  She was cute as _hell_ , had a rack to die for and clearly knew it, and even being blotchy from crying was not cutting down on the gotta-hit-that.  Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Sam had kinda locked on too.

"Um," Dean said and then recovered.  "Ma'am, I'm Agent Simmons, this is Agent Stanley, FBI."  He held up his latest fake badge and so did Sam.  "We just have a few questions about...ma'am?"  The chick was starting to smile.

"Simmons and Stanley?" she asked.  "Did they put you guys together for the joke or what?"  She leaned forward a little--incidentally giving Dean a great view of the neckline of her shirt--and looked a little more closely at their badges.  Dean was starting to have a bad feeling about the look on her face, which was sliding rapidly from amusement into alarm, when she met his eyes.  Because the names on those badges were Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley, and apparently this chick, maybe thirty as she appeared, was a KISS fan.

 _Crap_ , he thought.  The witness took a hesitant step back, and then recoiled as Sam reached for the screen door.

The next few seconds were chaotic.  The witness tried to slam the inner door on them, but Sam managed to get a hand on it before the lock engaged, and they pushed their way into the house.  Dean let Sam handle trying to calm the chick down, because Sam was way better at stuff like that, and focussed on looking harmless.  Sam threw him an annoyed glance, and Dean shrugged.  If Sam didn't like the names Dean picked, he could make the IDs himself.

**Amo, Amas, Amat**

Sam loved used book stores, and had ever since he was a kid in need of something cheap to while away the long hours in the back seat of the Impala. And they were great places to find useful lore. But sometimes you had to go through a lot of trash to get to the treasure, case in point being the paperbacks on the shelf in front of him. "Damnit," he muttered.

From his place a few feet down, perusing the section marked "Men's"--which meant "porn"--Dean asked, "What?"

Sam plucked the offending book from its place and waved it at his brother. _Jus in Bello_ , read the title, and he said, "This book bugs me."

"Is that one of Chuck's?" Dean left his porn and came to stand next to Sam, staring at the books.

"Looks like they have the whole series," Sam agreed.

"We should buy 'em all and burn 'em," Dean said.

Sam looked at the book in his hands and said, "Yeah, but this one bugs me."

"OK, I'll bite. Why does it bug you?"

" _Jus in Bello,_ that's, like, 'justice in war'," Sam said. Dean nodded, clearly not understanding. "But this is the one about the time in the police station--the time Henricksen died. So I'm pretty sure they wanted 'the rules of war', and that'd be _lex bellorum_."

Dean just stared at him for long enough that Sam said, "What?"

Slowly, in his best trying-to-understand voice, Dean said, "All the things in those books, and it bugs you that Chuck got his _Latin_ wrong?"

Sam shrugged and slid the book back into the vacant spot. "The right words are important, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned away.


End file.
